


Different Circumstances (Fighting For Fate)

by Aston (AstonT)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - early magic reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: Merlin's never been the best at listening to anything anyone tells him. And honestly, who can blame him for wanting someone who understood?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my FFN account.   
> I'll be continuing this here.

The soft breeze felt wonderful in Merlin's opinion.

It had been a long three-day walk from Ealdor, and finally, Camelot was in sight.

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy or nervous, but found that his emotions were blissfully blank instead of warring within him.

He glanced down as he neared the city gates, his steps slowing as he took it all in.

Just then, a voice sounded behind him.

"I wouldn't be too keen on going into the city right now,"

Merlin glanced back to see a blond male standing behind him, looking at him with a frown. "Why not?"

"Execution,"

And just like that, Merlin's stomach tightened and his nervousness got the best of him, wiping the smile from him. "Right...for what crime?"

"Sorcery,"

Merlin found himself taking a couple steps back from the gates then, his eyes showing his internal conflict. "I"m Merlin," he offered to the other male, who was still frowning at him.

"Arthur."

A moment's silence fell then, before Arthur spoke up. "Right, well, how about you join me and you can explain why you seem so...put out."

Merlin didn't argue, having no wish to see anyone executed. Instead, he just moved to fall into step with Arthur.

* * *

It took an hour before Merlin found himself able to share the secret of his own magic, telling a few stories and trying to explain how confusing it often was for him when he just did something out of nowhere. 

"You must be terrified," Arthur mused with a frown. "Why have you come to Camelot?"

Merlin shrugged. "My mother sent me. She...feared people where beginning to suspect and couldn't bear the thought of seeing me suffer at the hands of others in our village for something out of my control."

Arthur nodded quietly, seeming to be thinking everything he'd just learned over.

The silence between them during this had Merlin shifting uncomfortably, but he found himself unable to find a way to break it.

Eventually, Arthur shrugged and moved on to a different topic.

* * *

As they headed back towards Camelot closer to the afternoon, Arthur spoke. "Don't worry, _Mer_ lin, I won't mention you secret to my father,"

Merlin frowned, confused. Then all too suddenly it all made perfect sense and he stopped walking. "You're the Prince?"

Arthur shrugged, nodding.

"Well, I'm most definitely dead," Merlin groaned.

Nothing more was said between them.

And if Merlin ended up using magic to save Arthur's life by the end of the week, well...who was any the wiser?


End file.
